Hey, Mr DJ Keep Playing This Song for Me
by The Fluff Queen
Summary: My take on the iPod challenge. 10 drabbles filled with PR goodness.


**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to Ryan Murphy. The title is from a Backstreet Boys' song (they're everywhere in my mind, with _Backstreet Songs for Gleek Lovers_ being written as I edit this).

**iPod challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. **(_Glee_, _Rachel Berry/Noah Puckerman ******–**__ Puckleberry_)

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them**

**Hey, Mr. DJ (Keep Playing This Song For Me)**

_By Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon_

**Paramore – Use Somebody**

**H**er pain was unbelievable. She just couldn't stop thinking she needed to do something to end it, to make it stop, to forget it, forget him. He lied to her, she had asked him flat-out if he was single and he had looked into her eyes and told her yes. He had said he and Quinn were done. He had kissed her back.

Puck showed at that moment, looking surprised to see little Miss Berry sitting at the stage, drinking straight from the vodka bottle. "Hey, Berry, what's up? Where's Finn?" He hoped she didn't notice the way he stuttered at Finn's name, the bastard, leaving Quinn to be with her.

Puck. Puck was perfect for what she wanted. And so she flew from the stage and into his arms.

**Rascal Flatts – What Hurts The Most.**

**S**he felt empty. Noah was gone, she had sent him packing because he loved Quinn while he believed she loved Finn when in truth she loved him. She brushed her tears away, because it would be worse if she stayed with him, her love growing while he longed for someone else, the blonde beauty that was his best friend's pregnant girlfriend.

It was a new day and they shared a look. She opened her mouth to speak… And he turned away and left, walking away.

**Jennifer Hudson – One Night Only**

**I**t was only for a night. One more night. They kept telling themselves that, because it would hurt too much to admit that they had fallen out of love with Quinn and Finn and were crazy for each other for five years now.

It lasted until the day she said 'I love you', during intercourse. Tears bubbled in his eyes and he whispered it back, along with "Marry me, Rachel Berry".

**Akon – Sorry (Put The Blame On Me)**

**P**uck was used with shouldering guilt. He had slept with Quinn after all, and fathered her a baby girl she tried to pass up as Finn's. So, he was used with having his best friend's girl.

But was it a betrayal when you had the girl first? He looked at her, sprawled at his bed, chocolate locks and silky mocha skin, all sex appeal and angelic innocence. He searched for guilt into his soul. He found none. She pulled at him with the sexy smile of a Broadway vixen dating a star quarterback, but actually in love with a single dad from Lima, Ohio.

"Do you regret it?" She whispered after their union, and he kissed her passionately.

"You were always mine, Berry. It was a matter of time before you came back to me", he said, and she looked fearful for a moment.

"I'm leaving Finn. Move in. Bring Bella. Be warned that he'll blame you".

"Don't care", he shrugged.

**Marisa Monte – Give Me Love (Give Me Peace On Earth)**

**"A**ll I'm asking for is your love!" He yelled, furiously. They were fighting yet again, because he wanted to get back together but she feared he was trying to make Quinn jealous.

Puck was surprised when she threw herself at his arms, tears cascading from her eyes, and kissed him passionately (fuck, she kissed good), whispering against his lips, "That's all I asked, all this time".

"God damn it, Berry, are you blind?" He grumbled against her lips, her curves adjusting to his hard body as she stood in her tiptoes to reach his lips. "I love you", he said softly, pulling back a little and cupping her face in his hands.

Her smile was watery and glowing. "I love you too, Noah".

**Sheryl Crow – Dyer Maker**

**"Y**ou don't have to go".

"I want to".

"Bella is going to miss ballet".

"One ballerina is more than enough for this family".

"Kurt will be there".

"God damn it, Berry, it's baby Puck-Berry's first ultrasound, you think I'll miss it?"

"It's actually Puckleberry".

"Don't care. My baby, my name. Don't change topic. I'm in".

"You already were, remember?"

"Every night and some days". His smile was cocky, and she had to laugh.

It was a baby boy.

**Avril Lavigne – Too Much to Ask**

**"I** know you're going to say no, and I would never ask if it was not completely necessary and indispensable, and you do not need to go if you don't want, I won't hold it against you in future arguments, but I really would like for you to do it for me, I'll be in debt with you and you can request anything you want of me in return that I will do it gladly-"

"Rach, just spit it out".

"Will you go to the drugstore to me and buy tampons?"

"You're right. It's too much to ask for a stud like me".

"We're out of condoms too".

"I'll be back in a sec".

**Backstreet Boys – One in a Million**

**S**he was one in a million. She knew it from the time she was a child. Who else was the single child from a biracial, same-sex couple who made it big in Broadway and was now currently starring next to Kristin Chenoweth on a new run of 'Chicago'? There was only one Rachel Barbara Berry.

Apparently, Noah thought the same. Reason why she was wearing his engagement ring in her right hand, had Bella Fabray-Puckerman perched on her left arm and – here she smiled secretly – baby Puckleberry growing in her womb.

"I love you, Rach", he mumbled sleepily.

"Noah?"

"Uh?"

"I'm pregnant".

Yep. Definitely one in a million.

**NSYNC – Tell Me, Tell Me Baby**

**"T**ell me what's going on, Rachel".

"Nothing is going on, Noah".

"You're all bitchy. Sure something is on, you can't lie to me".

"It's no big deal. I can work it out on my own".

"No, you can't. We're friends with benefits. Everything that hurts you, hurts me too".

"It doesn't hurt me". _Much._

"Don't lie, Rachel Barbara Berry".

"Okay. You want no more lies? Fine. Here it goes. I love you, Noah James Puckerman".

He's speechless for five seconds. Then he takes her in his arms and it's a mess of limbs and kisses and caresses and professions of love.

Aaron Berry-Puckerman is born nine months later.

**Mariah Carey – Open Arms.**

**F**inn just called saying Quinn was in an accident. There was an early labor. She was six months pregnant.

She made it. Baby Fabray-Puckerman didn't.

And that was why Noah was crying against her stomach, after trying to kiss her into jumping on bed with him. His shirt was off, her bra and panties were on. Her tears joined his, his pain was hers. "Stay with me, Rach", he whispered, and she just couldn't leave her.

She would always have arms open for him. Even when he was mourning the death of the daughter he and Quinn had made together.


End file.
